


Гудвин

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Вонгола пытается уговорить Мукуро стать хранителем
Kudos: 4





	Гудвин

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiabilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/gifts).



Дино потоптался у входа и наконец шагнул в пыль.  
Он не первый здесь проходил. Вот железные набойки Реборна, вот венский каблук Тимотео и мокасины Иэмицу – Дино читал их следы, как волчьи тропы в снегу. Он сунул руки в карманы и начал лихо взбираться по застывшему эскалатору, как по языку мертвого дракона. Пыль клубилась в столбах солнечного света, но с каждым шагом знойный полдень выцветал – словно Дино поднимался вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз. Сломанные балки тянули костлявые руки к его рубашке, известь серебрила волосы и коварно хрустела под кроссовками, но чем выше он поднимался, чем больше сумрачные тучи сгущались над Вонголой, тем больше Дино преисполнялся уверенности – как всегда, облачаясь в доспех азарта и бессмертия. Внизу казалось, что они стреляют дробью по слону. Наверху Дино решил, что они стреляют по воробью из пушек. Ему даже не потребовался Ромарио, чтобы ни разу не споткнуться. Он отряхнул ладони и выбрался на последний этаж.  
Он ожидал увидеть что угодно. Гигантского спрута, который оплетет щупальцами стены и свесится с потолка, жадно чмокая присосками. Заросли плотоядных цветов с мясистыми вонючими лепестками. Всадника на бледном коне со сворой адских гончих. Направленное ему в лоб дуло пистолета.  
Но было тихо и темно, только на старый диван живописно падал свет сквозь мутные, как лица призраков, окна. На диване сидела женщина. Граница света разрезала ей шею, оставив голову в тени, зато по лакированным туфлям с длинными острыми носками хищно ползали блики. Ноги тоже были длинные и острые, сквозь тонкие чулки сияла белая кожа, а больше Дино ничего не разглядел.  
– Какая невероятная встреча! – сказала женщина низким грудным голосом. – Видимо, Вонгола исчерпала все аргументы, раз отправила тебя. Сильный ход. Я поражен до глубины души.  
– Ты знаешь, кто я? – удивился Дино.  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвалась женщина радостно. – Но можешь попробовать заслужить все эти дифирамбы, если тебе важно.  
Эта нелепая оферта мигом перевернула разговор с ног на голову. Вместо нападения Дино вдруг оказался в защите, даже не успев поздороваться. Ему стало обидно, он обескураженно замешкался, а Рокудо Мукуро разразился глухим, невротическим смехом, похожим на сердечные шумы старика.  
– Что за паломничество вы устроили? – с укором спросил он. – Мне некогда столько раз выслушивать одно и то же. Может, ты предложишь что-нибудь новое?  
Женщина была в шелковой блузке и черной юбке – этакая деловая леди. Кредитный инспектор, хозяйка салона красоты, менеджер по продажам в отделе керамики премиум-класса. Дино выпил бы с ней чашечку кофе – неформальные переговоры давались ему лучше. Он наконец спохватился и взял приличествующий случаю тон:  
– Нет. Но если я не смогу тебя уговорить – никто не сможет. Мы же знаем, что тебе нужно больше всего. Кроме нас, никто не защитит тебя от Вендиче.  
– Неужели! – прошипел Мукуро, и в тени, где-то под его волосами, вспыхнула злая кровоточащая стигмата. Дино вздрогнул. – Сам пойдешь их разгонять?!  
– И разгоню, – Дино расхрабрился ему назло.  
Мукуро нетерпеливо помолчал.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что я правда могу убить Саваду Цунаёши и забрать его тело?  
– Такая вероятность тоже есть, – мягко согласился Дино.  
– И что тогда?  
– Тогда Альянс возглавит кто-нибудь другой.  
– Вот как, – сказал Мукуро без всякого выражения в голосе, наклоняясь вперед. Свет выхватил из небытия высокий белый лоб, мраморный подбородок и скулы с картин Пикассо. Женщина оказалась гораздо старше Дино и была отчаянно красива. – Кто-нибудь более достойный, я полагаю?  
Дино выдержал его взгляд, не моргая.  
– Да.  
– Очень интересно.  
Повисла долгая тишина. Волосы упали Мукуро на лицо, и теперь он смотрел на Дино другим глазом – чистым и глубоким, как детская молитва. Что-то в стенах развалин потрескивало и стонало, словно здание горело в невидимом огне. Может, это просто Мукуро так дышал. Он сидел в какой-то неестественной, ужасно деревянной позе, а потом откинулся обратно, сложил руки на груди и сказал:  
– Ладно, Дино Каваллоне.  
– Серьезно? – не поверил Дино.  
– Я подумаю, – уточнил Мукуро.  
Дино расплылся в торжествующей улыбке – о, Реборн гордился бы им сейчас! – машинально шагнул вперед, вытягивая ладонь, чтобы скрепить договор, и тут же наступил на железную скобу, которая пребольно стукнула его по лодыжке. Запрыгал на одной ноге, растирая косточку, а Мукуро захихикал и так же внезапно умолк. Утомленно прикрыл глаза запястьем и махнул другим:  
– Забери отсюда тело и проваливай.  
Дино послушно взял обморочного медиума на руки. Женщина повисла в его объятиях тяжелым костистым грузом – такими тяжелыми бывают только мертвецы, но она была обжигающе горячей. И по-прежнему смотрела в потолок разноцветными глазами.   
– Слушай, – спросил Дино у пустоты, дохромав до верхней ступеньки эскалатора. – А когда приходил Реборн… что он увидел?  
Мукуро молчал – Дино почти поверил, что его больше нет, – но потом красные губы медиума все-таки ответили:  
– Себя.  
– А, – сказал Дино. – Ну да, конечно. Я так и думал.  
Перехватил тело поудобнее и начал спускаться.


End file.
